Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to a fixed wireless point-to-point and/or point-to-multipoint communication system but more particularly, to an Integrated Data Centric Network (IDCN) wherein voice, data and video services are integrated on the same network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditional fixed wireless access networks have, in the past, had to use separate networks in order to provide voice and data services to remote customers. The voice network offers the best quality of service to the customers, but lack the efficiency requires for data transport. The data network, in particular the IP network, offers the data transport efficiency, but lack the quality of services required by voice and video services. In addition, since the intelligence was actually contained within the network, the customer services were actually defined by the network and therefore new services cannot be easily deployed and commercialized as well as the services are not easily portable. These types of networks wherein the intelligence is contained within the network, makes use of dumb terminals and services and features are controlled by the service providers and switching equipment. Any such services are offered through complex signaling protocols and are therefore slow to be introduced. These types of networks have resulted in a high cost of network maintenance for customers.
Accordingly, a need exists for an integrated data centric network wherein voice, data and video services are integrated within the network. In addition, a need exists for integrated data centric network wherein services are defined by the user and enable service portability. Finally, a need exists for integrated data centric network wherein the voice, data and video services have the quality of services of the traditional voice networks; and transport efficiency of the traditional data (IP) networks.
The present invention relates to a fixed wireless point-to-multipoint distribution network for providing seamless communication coverage to plurality of subscribers, comprising:
a plurality of base stations for providing wireless access to said subscriber;
each base station having connectivity to one another on a first network layer via at least one of a number of IP and/or ATM switches, called IDCN switches;
each IDCN switch having connectivity to another over a second network layer via a transport ring thereby enabling one user to communicate directly with another user in said first network layer, or externally of said first network layer via one of said IDCN switches.
An integrated data centric network is provided that integrates voice, data and video services into a single network; defines user services by the end user by providing middleware to enable the end user to develop services and applications; and provides a carrier grade service with distributed networking and services.